


Platter Wife

by CirqueBordello (CircusTalia)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Food Play, Food Sex, Oral Sex, all characters are 18+, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusTalia/pseuds/CirqueBordello
Summary: Hunk and Pidge are happily married, but Pidge has been noticing her husband has been overworked as of late. Poor guy needs a break. So, her initial idea is to treat him to sushi, but then she gets a better idea.





	Platter Wife

Pidge and Hunk had been married for some time and they couldn't have been happier. When they moved in together, it was as if they had never lived apart before. Alas, even a happily married couple isn't immune to the hardships of life. As of late, Hunk had been working more often than he or his wife would have liked. While Pidge could enjoy staying home as she worked from her computer, her husband was often taking on many shifts at the restaurant he was serving at. This often led him to being completely exhausted by the time he got home. Every day, he became more and more lifeless, performing his daily routine like a robot. Now, don't get her wrong, Pidge loves robots. But she didn't want to see her beloved become a lifeless husk, either. And it was getting worse as he had started falling straight to sleep without eating anything until the morning. Pidge couldn't stand seeing her husband in such a sad state of affairs and figured it was time to do something about it.

 

 

Her intentions started off so simple when she looked up local sushi restaurants from her phone. The plan was to have the sushi delivered and have a nice, quiet dinner with her husband that didn't involve washing dishes or stress and have the two of them enjoy each other's company. But as she was looking up the order, another idea formed in her head. She ordered the sushi, which arrived at their place in thirty minutes, and rather than set up the table, she hopped on the counter and stripped down naked, not a hundred percent sure if she wanted to be completely naked or show off her lingerie a bit for the treat. Regardless, it was only a test run for that moment to see how she could align the pieces. She placed some on her legs, but as she was lined them up, she didn't hear the front door open nor the thud of his bag hitting the floor. She was about to grab another piece when her eyes met his.

Hunk was a bit surprised. If he had been holding anything, it would have all fallen down. Instead, he covered his face. "Uh....what are you doing?"

Pidge blushed. "Um....you're home early....."

"That's true," Hunk eyed his wife greedily, the red in his face remaining, "but that doesn't answer my question."

She sighed, then explained what she had wanted to do for him: have him eat the sushi off of her and then play with her to his heart's desire.

Hunk smiled, walking over to her, and grabbing her face as he kissed her face all over with her giggling in response. She was adorable to think of him. 

"Wait, were you going to stay like that until I got home?" 

"I was gonna text you first." 

He laughed as he put the sushi back in the box and led her to the bedroom. When she started over, he helped her set up the pieces on her body. After they finished her legs, he placed some on her arms. A couple were put right on her nipples. Once she was properly set up, her body laid back, he began eating off of her arms first. When he ate off her arms, it was a bit slow. Pidge fought the urge to move with every touch of her husband's lips against her skin. He took his time for the first couple of pieces, but then he sped up his sushi intake. He made sure to hold her hand to give her the motivation to remain still.

Once he finished eating off her arms, he went straight for her breasts. When he ate one off, he sucked on her tit. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, even giving tiny bites that weren't too hard but enough to solicit a reaction out of her. Pidge pursed her lips together, breathing heavily as she did a slight shift of her legs in a careful manner. She felt herself going crazy. Hunk put a hand over her mouth. "Not now. Wait until I finish dinner first." He gave her a smirk before continuing and all she could do was groan as she tried to control herself. She had hoped to touch herself a bit, but she did her best to suppress ruining the mood. She wanted her husband to be happy after all.

 

He went for the other tit, continuing to suction it up even after eating the piece of sushi, and getting hard at her trying to keep herself together. He could sense her urgency to get off through the little squirms she managed to make, but he wouldn't let her get off at that moment. However, he wasn't that cruel. He placed a thumb on her lips, to which she eagerly opened her mouth to let it in. She sucked on his thumb whilst he sucked on her tit. When he was done, he took his hand out of her face and proceeded to her legs.

He started from the feet, her legs clasped together. He ate one on one side and then went on to the other side, leading up higher on her thighs. When he finally reached her pussy, he kissed her top. As he did so, he had his hands on her ass, squeezing it tightly. Then he got down and started eating her out. Pidge let out moans and couldn't resist pulling his hair. Hunk didn't seem to mind his hair being pulled as it urged him to go in for more. She came more and more with every movement of his tongue against her clit. And hearing him swallow her cum made her cum even more. When he was all done, he pulled down his pants and sat on the edge of the bed, his cock hard and throbbing.  

"You should eat, too," he told her, spreading his legs apart.

Pidge slipped off the bed and got on her knees as she proceeded to put his cock in her mouth.

Hunk leaned back a bit, letting her take control as she tried to take as much of him in her mouth as she possibly could. She had her hands around his base, circling his balls with her thumb, and moved herself back and forth at the head in a nice and steady pace. It didn't take long for him to go off. His wife had set all of this up just for him. She made him feel so comfortable, so relaxed. When he came, she tried to pull out in time to take in some of it; she knew she couldn't take in all of his juices. But it was too late. So much had filled her mouth. It didn't help that he was still coming all over her face. When he looked at her, her cheeks were puffed out until she swallowed. That combined with the sight of her wide eyes and cum covered face made him laugh as he allowed himself to fall on the bed. She couldn't help but laugh at the situation, too, curling up on the bedside with her head hitting his leg.

 

 

After they got cleaned up, they cuddled in bed, Pidge's small frame on top of his large body, her thumb on his cheek.

"I hope you liked it. How do you feel?" 

"A meal and sex? I loved it. Thank you, babe." He kissed her, rubbing her back and legs that didn't go beyond his waist in their current position. "Hm...is there a word for that? I mean, I know technically food play is a thing, but shouldn't we just use one word? Like.....smeal? Sexeal? Dinnerex? Oh, wait, if you had wanted to do it in the morning or afternoon, then I guess it wouldn't be dinner and that excludes all the other meal times. And if we did one individually, then lunchex would sound more like a delivery service."

Pidge rolled her eyes. "I think food play is fine." She nuzzled in the crook of his neck as Hunk pulled her closer to him, keeping his arms wrapped around her.

Another thought came to her head.

"Hey, so I know we just finished and all," she pressed a hand softly on his round stomach, giving it a gentle rub, "and if you're too tired and wanna sleep, I completely understand. Not saying you wouldn't like it-"

"But?" Hunk looked down at her, curious as to what she was going to say next.

"Well, we do have some chocolate syrup and whipped cream in the fridge. Do you have room for dessert?" She looked up at him for his answer.

Hunk gave her the biggest grin she hadn't seen in a long time. 

"What kind of question is that? Who doesn't have room for dessert?" 

He picked her up in his arms and hurriedly went into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. This is my first attempt at writing and posting smut publicly. I apologize for its short length; I'm still rather new at this. With that said, I'd greatly appreciate any and all feedback as I'd like to try experimenting with this more. Thank you for reading.


End file.
